True Love's Kiss
by swingingfreely
Summary: Killian summons the new Dark One... will she come?


_OKAY LOOK I know this is unrealistic but it works in my mind so shut your mouth!_

* * *

"I love you" she says, her eyes going dark with the knowledge of what she's about to do. Killian shakes his head and holds on to her tighter, as if that would stop her. She can't go now; she loves him. He won't let her.

He yells out one last plea, as if that would do anything. As if he could stop her. She's so stubborn, his swan.

Her beautiful green eyes are full of apologetic tears. This might be it. He might never see her again.

She takes a step back, and with that the darkness is engulfing her.

Killian doesn't realize that he is screaming. He didn't say it back. He didn't tell her that he loves her. He didn't tell her that she saved him, she made him better, made him okay. She can't go now he has to say it back- he has to.

But it's too late.

The darkness grows bigger and bigger and the last thing that he sees is her eyes. She's scared and he can't help. All he can do is watch. With that she's gone.

Pain shoots through his body as he realizes that he didn't say it back. Emma was gone and he didn't say it back. She must know, she must. He would never forgive himself for this- never. He could spend his whole life trying to do right by her and it would never be enough.

A dagger falls to the ground and Killian runs to grasp it. The last piece of his swan. A sob breaks from his body and everything goes black.

* * *

The next thing he knows he is in his bed on the Jolly Roger. He wonders how he could have gotten to his quarters but quickly dismisses the thought. He is clutching the dagger with all of his might and tears are crusted around his eyes.

As he makes his way to the deck, he has an idea. It all becomes clear.

His quick steps become a sprint and his heart is beating frantically.

It's fine, everything will be fine, he thinks.

Hands shaking, he calls out into the night, "I summon thee, dark one". The words taste bitter in his mouth. They're not supposed to be there. Emma shouldn't be the dark one. This sick twist of fate shouldn't have happened.

Nothing happens. He tries again, frustrated. "I summon thee, dark one!" Again, nothing.

It is now a plea. "Emma Swan, I summon thee."

"Emma… Please, love," he cries.

Nothing.

Maybe she's gone, he thinks. No. He stops himself. She can't be gone, it's too simple. There's always something more.

He's begging, pleading. "Please Emma, please.. please… please," this goes on for an hour until his body is exhausted from sobbing. His voice refuses to yell anymore.

That's it, he thinks. It would only make sense, if the dark one took his first love. His last love would become the dark one.

Then he hears it. The faintest footstep behind him. He doesn't want to look because he must be imagining this.

"Killian?" He hears Emma's voice say hesitantly. "Killian, look at me."

He can't. He won't allow himself to look and then be disappointed. He won't allow himself to aide his own demise. But what if…?

A cold, shaky hand touches his shoulder and he whips his head around to see her figure illuminated in the moonlight. Her once beautiful skin is now scaly and shimmering. She looks like the crocodile and he cannot bare to look. He lets out a sob, "Gods spare me! These hallucinations will drive me mad!"

"Killian, it's me," her figure says softly as she bends down to cup his face, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeats. Before he knows it she is kissing him. It must be her. It must be, because no hallucination can mirror her soft lips against his or the happy little noises she makes when he sucks on her upper lip. His doubts subside when he feels a ripple of magic surround them.

She pulls away and looks at him with confusion and fear. The dark aura that surrounded her is gone.

"Emma, love, what's happening? Are you alright?" He asks frantically.

She gasps and then he notices. Her skin is slowly going back to normal. Her eyes are no longer a deep black.

Their rough breathing begins to even with the realization of what just happened. "Was that…?" He starts. She nods and engulfs him in a hug.

They don't need to say anything because they both know what just happened. True loves kiss saved her. He saved her.

"You're alright, you're alright," He repeats as she cries into his chest.

With a chuckle his hold on her tightens and she sighs into him. They lay on the deck of the Jolly Roger tangled together, holding on as if they had been separated for years, not hours.

"I love you too," he whispers, "more than I can put into words. I'm sorry".

She remains silent with her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

They wake up in his bed, their limbs tangled together. They are both fully clothed, shoes and all, because they both agreed that it would be better if they waited until they were emotionally stable.

Things were back to normal, at least for a little while. They had picked up a new habit of saying their I love you's as often as possible. It became natural for the words to roll off of Killian's mouth, and Emma was no longer scared of not hearing it back.

 _Review?_


End file.
